The Sun's Light
by Cyco Bunny5
Summary: Sometimes the saddest thing is to love someone that used to love you. "Though the sun burns bright with its mighty glow, you will always be my light."


_Sometimes the saddest thing is to love someone that used to love you._

I am Apollo, god of several things, dazzling to all, lover to many. No god nor mortal was good enough for me. Not even the shinning eyed Athena. She was nothing but a girl who I never gave notice to. Though she looked at _me _different, she would deny it but I knew the look. She was in love with me, but I gave no notice.

It was impressive though how well she hid it from everyone; even I had doubts time to time. Still I saw it in her golden eyes. _Saw, _meaning past tense, she used to love me. I could still remember how her face lite up when I entered the room, how she would always let me see her beautiful creations first in hopes to impress me, how her loving heart was mine. She soon became my friend and in some moments my arrogant bastardly soul would feel longing for her as well. Sadly though, I was a moron and ignored her.

Stupid!

Years passed, and a day came when I looked into her eyes and saw no love for me. Her attention that I long for now was elsewhere. Soon I saw her do spectacular things, accomplishments I could never achieve. I saw a fire burning bright in her golden orbs that terrified and brought the most powerful to their knees.

She would've brought me happiness and maybe even peace, but instead I let her be the woman who rode off into the sunset without me. She left me without warning never looking back. It opened my eyes; I found that I loved her when she left because of the pain she caused me. She was the one who got away and I missed her.

So now I watch her in secret hoping her attention would be directed at me again. It kills me to know that I will never get a chance to touch her flawless olive skin, tangle my fingers into her silky brown hair and feel her lips on mine. I would give up everything to have her.

In the time of my twin sister's moon to overthrow my sun's throne in the sky I would sometimes think of the passion Athena and I could've shared together. To have her body coil around me like a snake and…well, you know. I desired her heart, but I couldn't help but desire her body as well. It was foolish to try and ravish her against her will, knowing she would truly never look my way again, and knowing she was capable to vanquish me from existence even if I'm immortal.

As our friendship continued I would often crack jokes that would always make her laugh. Her laugh was beautiful. It was like the sound of angels singing sweet harmonious tunes. I would sometimes give hints of my love for her, but she would shrug it off like it was nothing more than dust. I was so desperate for her that I would even lash out at her randomly. Athena was always forgiving though, she was patient with me. Waiting for me to finish then finally taking me into her arms soothing me, and reassuring me, even though she didn't entirely know why I as angry. She always put other people before herself.

That's one of the reasons why I love her. She is compassionate, and tender, yet also strong and brilliant. She walks with grace, yet fierce at battle. Her righteousness over powered all, yet she was humble and kind to all who came near. And her words of wisdom were always spoken with truth and reason.

She was a light and warmth that I would never truly be in the presence of, yet part of me still hoped she would see me as her radiant sun again. Though that hope was destroyed one day at a godly gathering. It was a day I made extra sunny for the occasion, gods laughed, and mingled, and somewhere in the crowd stood Athena looking more beautiful as ever with a rather large smile plastered on her face. Her lightened up mood brought happiness to my heart, but the happiness was very short-lived.

Zeus had announced for everyone's attention to be focused on Athena for she had something to say. After she had gotten enough attention she uttered the bitterest words to ever reach my ears. She had announced to be an eternal virgin! Her words stung more than hornets.

Virgin…

She had broken my heart beyond repair. I had left with sorrow in my heart. Nothing felt right, I felt sick. Her fate was sealed, and to make it worse she choice it. I'd never get to see her golden eyes look at me with love. I'd never get to touch her with hands that desperately search to find and hold her at night. And never kiss you with hopes you'd kiss back.

When I came home I locked the door and wept. I broke down and just wept in silence. She were gone, my sweet tender light. The one who compassionately held me at my time of need, the one who whispered the wisest words to me at times of great sorrow, I wished she was there to hold me then. I wish I wasn't so arrogant, so self-obsessed years before. Maybe then you would have stayed at my side and never drifted away.

I always had thoughts of giving up, but I have a persistent side that just can't let her go. I want Athena back. I want her; if I broke her heart I'm sorry. I wish I could change the past but sadly I can only change the future. Maybe someday she will love me again, after all she always told me to have hope, right? Even if the sun shines its mighty glow, no matter what, she will always be my light.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for hardly updating, but you I've been busy with stuff- *cough* B.S. *cough***

**Anyway, I have some news regarding my previous stories. I'm cancelling Athena's Origin Story, I'm sorry but I just don't think I'm portraying her well. But don't worry, pretty soon I'll be learning how to draw on the computer and I might make it a comic. You'll be able to see it on my new Deviantart account. But that won't be for a while so don't bug me. I'll tell you when it's ready. Seeing a new light… I might rewrite it, but I won't cancel it due to my friend's objections.**

Well** I hope you liked the story. Please review and comment!**


End file.
